My Last Love (ChanBaek) ONESHOOT
by LuzyBaek04
Summary: Park Chanyeol, pria kaya. Melarikan diri setelah menabrak Baekhyun hingga menjadi cacat. dikemudian hari Chanyeol bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun yang harus berjalan dengan kursi roda. Ia berjuang untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun agar kembali menjadi gadis normal seperti sedia kala. Tapi, disaat perjuangan itu Chanyeol divonis terjangkit kanker. /CHANBAEK/GS/ONESHOOT
**Author:**

Failuzia

 **Tittle:**

My Last Love (ChanBaek)

 **Main Cast:**

Park Chanyeol

Byun Baekhyun

 **Support Cast:**

Oh Sehun

 **Rating:**

G

 **Genre:**

Romance, sad, Hurt/Comfort

 **Length :**

ONESHOOT

 **Disclaimer:**

Fanfict ini terinspirasi dari cerpen karya Agnes Davonar. Sebenernya bisa dikatakan me-remake namun author hanya mengubah sedikit kata-kata yg tersirat(?) agar para readers lebih paham dengan jalan ceritanya. Happy reading guys^^

 **Summary:**

Park Chanyeol, pria kaya. Melarikan diri setelah menabrak Baekhyun hingga menjadi cacat. Ia menyesal dikemudian hari setelah bertemu kembali dengan Baekhyun. Baekhyun yang harus berjalan dengan kursi roda. Ia berjuang untuk menyembuhkan Baekhyun agar kembali menjadi gadis normal seperti sedia kala. Tapi, disaat perjuangan itu Chanyeol divonis terjangkit kanker. Apakah penyakit itu meruntuhkan niatnya pada Baekhyun?

.

.

 **HAPPY READING**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Tentang Baekhyun_.

Byun Baekhyun, seorang gadis berusia 23 tahun, sekretaris disebuah perusahaan telepon seluler. Ia memiliki kekasih yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Saat pulang dari kantor, Baekhyun begitu gembira hingga memeluk ibunya.

"eomma, Sehun akan melamarku malam ini di taman kota, tempat pertama kali kami bertemu."

"kau yakin, Baekhyun?"

"Tentu saja aku sangat yakin."

"Kalau begitu kenakanlah pakaian terbaikmu."

Itulah puncak pacaran 3 tahun mereka.

.

 _Tentang Chanyeol_.

Park Chanyeol berumur 25 tahun. Playboy dan terlahir dari keluarga Park yang terkenal _miliader._ Jam menunjukkan pukul 7 pagi. Ada ketukan di pintu kamar Chanyeol sehingga Chanyeol yang sedang tidur menjadi jengkel.

Ia bangun dan membuka pintu. Seorang maid terlihat didepan pintu kamarnya.

"Ada apa? Mengganggu saja!."

"Maaf, Tuan muda, Tuan Park sudah menunggu untuk sarapan bersama keluarga."

"Bilang padanya, aku segera turun." Chanyeol tidak berani melawan ayahnya.

Maid itu mengangguk, lalu pergi. Chanyeol merapihkan muka nya yang kusut karena semalam ia pergi ke clubbing sampai subuh. Setelah rapi ia langsung kelantai bawah untuk menemui ayahnya di meja makan. Di sana sudah ada ibu dan kakaknya, Park Yoora. Ia duduk begitu saja.

"Begini caramu membesarkan anak? Pagi jadi malam, malam jadi pagi!." Kata ayahnya Chanyeol pada sang ibu.

"Sudahlah _yeobbo_. Chanyeol, ayo makan."

Dengan setengah hati Chanyeol makan. Selesai sarapan ia kembali lagi kekamarnya, sengaja menghindar dari wajah kesal ayahnya.

Malamnya, seperti biasa, Chanyeol meninggalkan rumah. Mercedenz Benz kesayangannya menelusuri jalan kota Seoul yang bermandikan cahaya warna warni. _Kota ini akan merayakan natal dalam beberapa hari lagi_ , ia berujar dalam hati.

 _Appaku kaya, untuk apa aku bekerja? Tujuh turunan pun tidak akan pernah habis harta kami,_ begitu yang diyakini Chanyeol.

Lamunan Chanyeol dihentikan oleh dering ponselnya. Dari seorang gadis. Tampaknya gadis itu adalah partner kencannya untuk malam ini. Chanyeol asyik bertelepon sambil menyetir.

.

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak memakai mobilnya. Karena jarak taman kota dekat dengan rumahnya, ia memakai scoopy maticnya. Waktu Baekhyun menghidupkan scoopy maticnya, ibunya menemani di depan pintu.

"Aku pergi ya, eomma."

"kenapa kamu tidak minta dijemput saja?"

"Tidak apa, eomma. Sehun langsung dari kantor, takut terkena macet. Lagipula aku sudah rindu dengan udara sejuk Seoul dan juga scoopy ini."

"Ya sudah, Baek. Hati-hati, ya."

Baekhyun pun melaju diatas scoopy maticnya sambil membayangkan yang akan terjadi dalam hari terindahnya.

.

Chanyeol tampak tertawa. Gadis itu membiuskan kata-kata indah ditelinganya. Gadis-gadis memang pandai merayu Chanyeol karena ia terkenal boros.

Karena konsentrasi menyetirnya terbagi dengan rayuan ditelepon, Chanyeol tidak menyadari lampu merah pada ruas jalannya. Sebuah scoopy melintas didepannya. Chanyeol terkejut, ia tak keburu menginjak rem mobil. Scoopy itu terpental sekitar 10 meter. Seorang gadis terbujur di jalanan.

Chanyeol menyadaru kejadian yang berlangsung amat cepat itu. Sedetik... dan segalanya menjadi hancur.

Hatinya risau, ia harus melihat korbannya, atau melarikan diri? Sekejap saja, kerumunan orang mulai mendekati korban.

Chanyeol langsung membuat keputusan—yang menurutnya paling baik untuknya saat itu.

.

 _Tentang Sehun_.

Oh Sehun, pria yang sedang berbunga-bunga walaupun sedikit gugup, menunggu tanpa kejelasan ditaman. Hatinya gurau. Ia sudah berkali-kali menghubungi Baekhyun, tapi sama sekali tidak diangkat.

Satu jam berlalu. Rasa cemas berubah menjadi bingung. Ia berpikit, Baekhyun menolak dirinya. Sekali lagi ia pencet nomor Baekhyun, kali ini terjawab. Tapi mengapa yang terdengar suara pria? Orang itu mengatakan bahwa si pemilik ponsel sedang dirawat di UGD rumah sakit yang hanya beberapa ratus meter jaraknya dari tempat Sehun berada.

Seakan melayang dalam rasa tak percaya, Sehun langsung menuju rumah sakit. Tanpa disadari, tangannya sesekali menyentuh kotak cincin tunangan untuk Baekhyun yang berada disakunya.

Waktu tiba dirumah sakit, dari kejauhan ia melihat ibu Baekhyun yang berdiri sambil menangis.

.

Chanyeol tahu, banyak saksi yang melihat plat mobilnya. Apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Chanyeol bergegas pulang dan menceritakan peristiwa yang baru saja dialaminya pada orangtuanya. Tuan Park meminta ia bertanggungjawab, namun nyonya Park menolak. Nyonya Park takut putranya dipenjara bila menyerahkan diri ke polisi. Uang yang banyak mungkin bisa membebaskan anak kesayangannya dari jeratan hukum, namun Nyonya Park tahu betul, prosesnya akan panjang, berbelit-belit, dan melelahkan. Ia tak mau putra dan keluarganya berurusan dengan polisi.

Satu keputusan untuk menyelamatkan masa depan putranya harus dibuat saat itu juga. Chanyeol harus diasingkan sementara di luar negeri. Putranya harus melarikan diri. Uang suaminya bisa digunakan untuk membayar orang lain yang bersedia mengaku berada di mobil Chanyeol pada saat kejadian serta menanggung segala akibat perbuatan Chanyeol.

.

Natal dilewatkan dengan masalah besar yang membelit ketiga orang tersebut. Sehun bersedih dengan keadaan kekasihnya, Baekhyun harus berjuang dengan kondisinya. Chanyeol melarikan diri dengan membawa rasa gundah dan bersalah.

.

 _Tiga minggu kemudian._

Baekhyun masih berada dirumah sakit. Ia sudah pulih, tapi kakinya tak berfungsi lagi. Ia mengalami kelumpuhan pada kedua kakinya. Dalam kesedihan yang amat sangat, gadis itu berusaha menerima kenyataan itu.

Sehun menemani kekasihnya. Memberikan dukungan batin dan perhatian agar Baekhyun kuat meneruskan hidupnya.

Chanyeol berada di Amerika menghabiskan waktunya dengan minum-minum untuk melepas kegelisahan hatinya.

.

 _Enam bulan kemudian._

Baekhyun sudah terlatih menggunakan kursi roda. Walaupun merasa bebannya amat berat, Baekhyun sadar, ia tidak akan pernah kembali normal.

Chanyeol semakin gelisah. Ia ingin pulang. Ibunya meminta putranya untuk bersabar hingga enam bulan kedepan. Pada saat itu diperkirakan kasus tabrak larinya sudah ditutup.

" _eomma,_ bagaimana keadaan korban yang aku tabrak?"

"Dia masih hidup."

.

 _Satu tahun kemudian._

Baekhyun sudah terbiasa menggerakkan kursi roda dengan tangannya agar dia bisa menjalankan hidupnya seperti biasa. Sehun mengajaknya untuk bertemu dengan orang tuanya.

Dirumahnya Sehun meminta Baekhyun menunggu diruang tamu. Dari dalam terdengar suara Sehun memanggil ibunya. Suara ibunya yang membicarakan Baekhyun terdengar seperti sengaja dikeraskan.

" _eomma_ tidak ingin punya menantu lumpuh dan cacat seperti dia."

" _eomma,_ kenapa tega bilang begitu? Bagaimanapun dia adalah Baekhyun yang sama seperti saat aku membawanya pertama kali ke rumah ini."

"Beda. Ia cacat, bukan gadis cantik yang dulu kau bawa."

Ketakutan Baekhyun telah menjadi kenyataan. Ia tak mau menjadi duri dalam hubungan Sehun dan orang tuanya. Setelah tahu bahwa ibu Sehun keberatan menjadikan dia sebagai menantunya, Baekhyun langsung membuat keputusan.

"Sehun, maafkan aku, mulai saat ini aku akan melepaskan kau untuk selamanya."

Sehun berusaha untuk tetap bertahan, tapi akhirnya ia pun menerima keputusan Baekhyun.

Chanyeol sudah berada dirumah kembali. Kasusnya sudah selesai.

.

Baekhyun sudah kembali bekerja dikantor lamanya. Sebagai sekretaris, pekerjaannya tidak terlalu banyak menuntut dirinya untuk kesana kemari. Ia sudah terampil menggunakan kursi roda. Kesibukan di kantor membuat dirinya merasa hidup kembali.

Yang masih terasa berat bila ia sedang sendirian dirumah dan tidak memiliki kesibukan. Baekhyun tidak terlalu suka menonton TV. Dia lebih senang membaca dikamar sambil mendengarkan lagu.

Ibunya tahu, putrinya masih sering menangis dimalam hari. Ia tak pernah berhenti memanjatkan doa, memohon agar tuhan menguatkan hati putri semata wayangnya yang meramaikan hidupnya. Hanya Baekhyun lah sandaran hidupnya setelah suaminya meninggal.

Chanyeol sudah berhasil mendapatkan seluruh informasi mengenai gadis yang ditabraknya, lengkap dengan nama dan foto. Kemudahan itu bisa terjadi karena ternyata gadis itu bekerja di salah satu perusahaan ayahnya. Begitu merasa mantap, Chanyeol bersiap untuk menemui gadis itu. Ia mau meminta maaf.

Mencari kantor gadis itu adalah hal mudah. Masalahnya bagaimana jika dia menolak bertemu Chanyeol? Pikiran itu terus bermain dalam benak Chanyeol selama ia berkendara menuju kantor si gadis.

Begitu memasuki gedung megah milik ayahnya itu Chanyeol berjalan cepat menuju lift. Saat yang sama Baekhyun juga sedang berusaha memasuki lift.

Chanyeol tercekat. Napasnya seperti berhenti sejenak. Dia langsung mengenali gadis itu. Korbannya. Baekhyun.

Begitu bisa menguasai dirinya kembali, hati Chanyeol tergerak untuk mendekat. Sambil tersenyum kikuk ia membantu mendorong kursi roda Baekhyun ke dalam lift.

"Terima kasih." Kata Baekhyun pada pria simpatik yang menolongnya.

Chanyeol terdiam. Hatinya begitu pilu mendengar Baekhyun yang cantik menjadi cacat karena kelalaiannya.

"Sama-sama. Kau mau kelantai berapa?" Chanyeol spontan bertanya.

"Tiga. Kau?" Baekhyun balik bertanya.

Chanyeol bingung menjawab pertanyaan Baekhyun. Ia tidak pernah bekerja hingga akhirnya ia mengarang saja. "Aku baru bekerja disini, lantai lima."

"Andai saja kantorku dilantai satu, pasti aku tidak perlu merepotkan orang lain. Jadi tidak enak hati." Baekhyun terkekeh pelan. Ucapan Baekhyun lebih terdengar sebagai sebuah harapan, bukan keluhan.

Setelah Baekhyun keluar dari lift, Chanyeol memencet tombol lantai dasar. Ia tidak jadi menemui Baekhyun secara dalam. Ada rencana lain yang harus segera ia laksanakan.

.

Chanyeol pulang dengan wajah sedih. Ia merasa berdosa melihat akibat perbuatannya yang harus ditanggung korbannya seumur hidup.

Begitu Tuan Park pulang dari kantornya, Chanyeol langsung menemuinya. Ia meminta pekerjaan di kantor yang sama dengan Baekhyun. Tuan Park begitu heran dengan sikap putranya, namun tanpa banyak tanya ia memenuhi permintaan Chanyeol.

Kini Chanyeol adalah direktur di kantor tempat Baekhyun bekerja. Karena kantornya tidak terlalu besar, Chanyeol mempelajari kemungkinan memindahkan kantor itu kelantai dasar yang sejajar dengan jalan. Meskipun perusahaan itu harus repot memperkecil ruang pamer dilantai dasar, keinginan Chanyeol bisa terwujud juga. Sekarang ia, Baekhyun, dan karyawaan perusahaannya berkantor dilantai dasar.

Chanyeol juga membuat segala hal didalam kantor yang bisa mempermudah gerakan Baekhyun. Tujuan utamanya bekerja disitu adalah untuk memastikan Baekhyun nyaman, bukan mencari karier, apalagi uang.

Karena berpembawaan supel, Chanyeol cepat dekat dengan para karyawan. Ia tidak keberatan makan bersama mereka dikantin kantor yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia jamah. Beberapa kali ia makan berduaan saja dengan Baekhyun. Pada awalnya Baekhyun sempat rikuh.

"Tidak salah Direktur mengajakku makan bersama?"

Meski mulai terbiasa, Baekhyun bingung juga saat Chanyeol yang notabene direkturnya, mengajaknya makan diluar kantor.

"Makan diluar kantor?" tanya Baekhyun sekali lagi.

"Ya. Memang ada yang salah dengan makan diluar?"

"Bukan begitu, aku takut merepotkan. Kota ini tidak ramah dengan kursi roda."

"Tenang saja. Ayo, katakan kamu ingin makan dimana? Perintah dari direktur, jadi harus kau sebutkan."

"Baiklah. Aku ingin makan di Sushi Tei. Sudah lama tidak makan disana."

"Kalau begitu kita ke Sushi Tei."

.

Di Sushi Tei Chanyeol meminta Baekhyun yang memilihkan menu. Ia mengaku sebagai pemakan segala sehingga apa pun pilihan Baekhyun pasti dia suka.

"Pesanlah sesuai yang kau inginkan."

Baekhyun makan dengan lahap. Ia sungguh menikmati masakan dan suasana bernuansa Jepang yang memang sudah lama dirindukannya. Chanyeol begitu terharu melihat rasa syukur Baekhyun. _Betaapa sederhanya gadis ini. Ia bersyukur untuk hal yang hanya biasa saja seperti ini._ Batin Chanyeol sambil memandang Baekhyun yang sedang menggerakkan sumpitnya untuk mengambil _avocado shrimp sushi._

Mereka makan sambil berbincang akrab. Sehari-hari Baekhyun memang membantu Chanyeol di kantor sehingga ia tidak merasa risi berada didekat pria itu.

Chanyeol menikmati kebersamaannya dengan Baekhyun. Ia menyadari, natal akan segera tiba. November akan digantikan dengan Desember.

"Kalau natal nanti, apa yang kau inginkan, Baekhyun?"

"Kalau natal aku sering meminta banyak hal, tapi sayangnya tidak pernah terwujud."

"Coba katakan keinginanmu untuk natal tahun ini, aku ingin tahu."

"Sungguh kau ingin tahu?" tanya Baekhyun sambil menatap mata Chanyeol.

Chanyeol mengangguk. "tentu saja aku ingin tahu. Ayolah sebutkan."

"Aku ingin bisa berjalan lagi."

Chanyeol tertegun. Hatinya miris. Ia menunduk. Tadinya ia pikir Baekhyun akan menyebutkan sejumlah barang yang nantinya bisa ia belikan. Ternyata...

Merasa ingin menghadiahkan sesuatu kepada Baekhyun, Chanyeol menguatkan diri untuk kembali bertanya. "Adakah hal lain yang kau inginkan?"

"Tidak ada. Kau tahu, tahun lalu aku sudah meminta dan tampaknya akan terwujud. Tetapi, segalanya malah kacau. Sepertinya tuhan tidak mendengarku." Mata Baekhyun menerawang.

"Kalau boleh tahu, tahun lalu kau minta apa?"

Baekhyun tertunduk. Natal tahun lalu begitu kelabu. Ia berdoa agar Sehun meminangnya. Doanya hanya selangkah lagi terwujud jika saja Mercedenz Benz itu...

"Aku tidak bisa mengatakannya. Itu sudah menjadi masa lalu. Kalau kau? Tolong katakan apa yang kau mau."

Wajah Chanyeol mendekat kepada Baekhyun. Ia menatap langsung kemata Baekhyun yang kecil namun cantik itu dengan mimik serius. "Aku tidak ingin apa-apa selain bisa melihatmu tersenyum. Itu cukup untukku."

Tawa Baekhyun pun pecah. Ia merasa keinginan Chanyeol lucu. Sungguh makan siang yang menyenangkan bagi Baekhyun.

Setelah selesai keduanya turun kelobi. Mobil Chanyeol sudah disiapkan petugas valet dihalaman lobi. Saat Chanyeol hendak menggendong tubuh Baekhyun dari kursi rodanya kekursi mobil tanpa sengaja Baekhyun melihat Sehun yang sedang merangkul seorang wanita. Baekhyun terdiam melihat mantan kekasihnya. Begitupun Sehun yang melihat Baekhyun dalam gendongan Chanyeol. Tampaknya Chanyeol dan wanita itu tak peduli dengan tatapan tajam antara Baekhyun dan Sehun.

Sehun pun masuk kemobil dan langsung melesat cepat.

Ketika sudah berada dimobil, Baekhyun menangis. Chanyeol begitu bingung. Dia terpaku didepan stir sambil terus bertanya kepada Baekhyun.

"Menjelang natal tahun lalu kekasihku berencana melamarku tapi kemudian dia membatalkannya karena aku menjadi cacat."

Baekhyun kembali menangis.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam. Ia semakin tak berdaya.

.

Natal telah tiba. Chanyeol mengundang Baekhyun makan malam disebuah klub mewah. Ia memberikan kalung berlian yang sangat mahal kepada Baekhyun.

Setelah mengenal Baekhyun, Chanyeol mulai mengerti tujuan hidupnya. Sebentar lagi ia akan menjadi pria sejati yang penuh kebahagiaan. Ia akan menghadiahkan dirinya sendiri kepada Baekhyun. Kesederhanaan dan ketabahan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bukan hanya mengasihaninya, tetapi kini menjadi mencintainya.

Di atas meja makan yang berhiaskan lilin merah menyala, Chanyeol menyatakan cinta kepada Baekhyun.

"Apakah kau yakin ingib menjadi kekasih seorang gadis cacat sepertiku?" Tanya Baekhyun tenang.

"Aku berjanji dalam hatiku dan atas nama Tuhan bahwa aku bersungguh-sungguh ingin menjadi bagian hidupmu, Baekhyun. Apapun keadaanmu, kau adalah gadis yang kuinginkan dalam hidupku, sekarang, dan selamanya."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat Baekhyun begitu bahagia. Malam natal itu mereka resmi menjadi sepasang kekasih.

.

Keluarga Chanyeol yang melihat perubahan begitu besar dalam hidup Chanyeol menyambut kegembiraan putranya dengan bahagia. Mereka bersyukur bahwa Chanyeop telah menjadi seseorang yang baik. Soal penyebabnya, mereka tidak pernah mempertanyakannya.

.

Baekhyun merasakan kuasa Tuhan yang amat besar. Tiba-tiba jari kakinya mampu bergerak. Ia mulai menyadari satu hal, kakinya mulai bisa terasa bila disentuh.

.

Chanyeol tidak mengerti. Mengapa tubuhnya semakin lama semakin lemas dan terasa nyeri dibagian lambungnya? Akhirnya ia jatuh sakit. Pria yang sedang merajut hidup barunya itu harus terkapar dirumah sakit.

Baekhyun datang dan membuat keluarga Chanyeol terkejut.

"siapa dia?" Tanya Nyonya Park pada Chanyeol yang terbaring setelah Baekhyun pulang.

"Dia kekasihku, _eomma_."

Keluarga Chanyeol terdiam. Mereka tidak pernah menyangka putra kesayangan mereka yang biasanya dikelilingi wanita cantik malah memilih kekasih yang cacat. Awalnya keluarga Chanyeol tidak bisa menerima hubungan mereka. Tapi karena Chanyeol tetap keras kepala serta terlihat bahagia, keluarganya terpaksa angkat tangan.

Waktu keluar rumah sakit Chanyeol membawa serta hadiah terburuk dalam hidupnya. Chanyeol menderita kanker lambung. Sebuah kenyataan pahit yang tak bisa ditolaknya.

Ia paham hidupnya seperti kiamat. Demi Baekhyun, ia terus berjuang untuk hidup. Terlebih Baekhyun baru saja mengabarkan Chanyeol tentang kakinya yang mulai bisa bergerak. Chanyeol merasa itu sebagai keajaiban yang sebenarnya lebih ditunjukkan baginya daripada untuk Baekhyun.

Dokter yang memeriksa keadaan kaki Baekhyun mengatakan kemungkinan sembuh sangat besar. Ada beberapa bagian urat pada kaki Baekhyun yang harus dioprasi.

Dengan uang yang berlimpah Chanyeol langsung menghubungi rumah sakit terbaik didunia. Operasi Baekhyun akan dilakukan oleh dokter terbaik dirumah sakit terbaik. Memang Baekhyun sempat menolak. Tapi Chanyeol membujuknya setengah memaksa.

"Sayang, aku selalu ingat keinginan yang kau ucapka di hari natal. Kau ingin berjalan. Tuhan telah mendengarkan impianmu itu, sekaranglah saatmu."

"Kau terlalu baik padaku. Bagaimana membalas budimu?"

"aku punya permintaan natal juga. Mau tahu?"

"Katakan, Chanyeol."

"Aku ingin melihatmu berjalan. Selain itu aku juga ingin..."

"Ingin apa?"

"Akankukatakan jika kau sudah selesai dioperasi di rumah sakit yang sudah kupilihkan untukmu. Aku akan selalu menemanimu."

"Baikllah."

Chanyeol meraih dagu Baekhyun lalu dikecupnya bibir mungil milik Baekhyun. Lalu bibir Chanyeol menuju dahi Baekhyun lalu dikecupnya lama.

"Aku mencintaimu."

.

 _Tiga bulab sebum natal tahun berikutnya._

Operasi Baekhyun berjalan dengan baik. Chanyeol yang selalu mendampingi Baekhyun berusaha keras menjaga kesehatannya senidir. Ia minum obat penahan rasa sakit apabila sel kankernya kambuh dan vitamin yang disarankan dokternya dengan teratur. Chanyeol yakin, segala lelahnya akan terbayar setelah Baekhyuj bisa berjalan lagi. Ia tahu, masa pemulihan dan latihan Baekhyun memerlukan waktu yang lumayan panjang.

Kenyataannya demikian. Sedikit demi sedikiy Baekhyun merasa kakinya semakin kuat. Ketika sudah waktunya, dokter mendampingi Baekhyun untuk melangkahkan kakinya. Baekhyun berdiri tegak di atas kedua kakinya. Dengan takut-takut ia mulai menggerakkan satu kakinya kedepan. Lalu disusul kaki yang lainnya. Hingga beberapa langkah. Air mata mengalir dipipi Baekhyun. Jiga dipipi Chanyeol yang ikut menyaksikan keajaiban diruangan itu.

.

Natal yang selalu dinantikan oleh banyak orang datang lagi. Baekhyun yang mengenakan sepatu berhak rendah merayakannya berdua dengan Chanyeol disebuah tempat yang indah.

"Sayang, masih ingat keinginanku yang akan kukatakan jika kau sudah selesai menyelesaikan operasi? Masih mau dengar?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun yang malam itu terlihat sangat cantik dan elegan.

"Aku sudah memaafkanmu sejak lama, Chanyeol." Perkataan Baekhyun membuat Chanyeol bingung.

"Kau maafkan aku untuk apa?"

"Kau tidak perlu katakan apapun. Aku sudah memaafkanmu dan mencintaimu dengan setulus hatiku." Chanyeol mulai mengerti dan peka. Baekhyun membicarakan kejadian 2 tahun lalu.

"Baekhyun, bagaimana kau bisa tahu?"

"Aku tidak akan pernah lupa kejadian itu. Setelah kejadian itu aku mengorek informasi sana-sini hingga aku tahu bahwa pelaku sebenarnya adalah kau,"

"Aku benar-benar menyesal, Baekhyun. Biarkan hari ini aku meminta maaf padamu. Maafkan aku, Baekhyun."

"Lupakan semuanya, Chanyeol. Aku sudah menerima keadaan ini sebagai takdir."

"Baekhyun, ada satu hal yang harus kau tahu."

"Katakan, Chanyeol."

"Aku mengidap kanker."

Baekhyun terdiam. Sejurus kemudian dia berkata kepada Chanyeol. "Ketika kau menerimaku sebagai gadis cacat, kau tidak pernah merasa malu atau takut bila aku merepotkanmu. Aku begitu tersentuh. Kau membuatku menjadi kuat. Setiap manusia memiliki takdir yang harus dijalani. Kupikir, kini saatku melakukan hal yang pernah kaulakukan padaku. Aku akan selalu bersamamu, Chanyeol."

"Kenapa kau mau? Kau tidak takut pada penyakitku?"

"Inilah takdir kita. Kau adalah bagian hidupku."

.

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun menikah beberapa bulan kemudian. Setahun kemudian mereka memiliki anak yang sehat. Chanyeol rutin mengikuti terapy untuk penyakitnya hingga penyakitnya berangsur pulih. Tiga tahun kemudian, dalam suasana menjelang natal, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibuat bahagia lagi karena dikaruniakan anak kedua. Mereka semua hidup dengan bahagia.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Dalam hidup, ada masanya kita tidak bisa memilih, selain bertanggung jawab terhadap hal yang kita lakukan dimasa lalu. Percayalah, masa depan akan menjadi indah bila kita berusaha untuk menerima keadaan kita._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _END_

 _._

 _._

 _._

Akhirnya ff pertama sy kelar juga. Meskipun absurd XD. Okay, dalam cerita aslinya, sebenarnya sad ending dan bukan penyakit kanker yang diderita si Chanyeol ceritanya, tapi HIV. Dan memang cerpen karya Agnes Davonar ini sebuah kisah nyata mengenai temen sang penulis loh T_T dan sebenernya sipemeran utama cowoknya itu meninggal tapi sy gatega buat Chanyeol meninggal terus ninggalin Baekhyun jadi janda gitu aja hoho

Thanks buat readers yg udh baca ff saya yg absurd krn ini pertama kalinya. Untuk ff selanjutnya dimohon untuk review nya yaaah, itung2 ngehargain jerih payah usaha saya mengetik dlm keadaan puasa:'v terus buat motivasi saya juga untuk buat ff yg lebih baik kedepannya.

Buat protes segala macem boleh pm langsung yaa, buat bahan koreksi juga biar saya bisa lebih baik untuk menulis kedepannya...

See you next fanfict


End file.
